


Star-Lacrossed Lovers

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Graduation, Holding Hands, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: “About time Bilinski,” Coach Finstock teased as Stiles walked up to him, holding out the rose to the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletWolf213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/gifts).



> Written for my friend @scarletwolf213 who wanted some fluff between these two

Stiles was beyond excited for graduation but at the same time, he felt hurt that he’d no longer get to see the flustered look that his coach would get every time Stiles flirted with the man. Mr. Finstock was everything that Stiles never knew he wanted and Stiles was upset but respected that the man didn’t want him due to his age. 

Sighing to himself, he put on his cap and gown and got ready to leave the house. His dad promised to meet him there on his lunch break because despite his protest the department needed the sheriff badly after all the supernatural havoc that was tearing up the town. Stiles quickly hurried out of the house and jumped into Roscoe as he sped off to the school for the ceremony. 

The parking lot was impossibly packed and Stiles barely managed to find a spot in time as he hurried to find his place in line for the graduation to begin. None of his friends were close to him in line and his nerves were getting to him. He was happy when they were finally able to walk out and listen to the boring speeches about how great the future will be. Stiles just wanted to grab a hold of his diploma and leave, never looking back at the hell Beacon Hills put him through.

***

Bobby watched as over half the students had grabbed their diplomas, his mind only caring for one of them. He had Stiles ingrained in his head and heart, he wanted the boy more than anything else. Having to reject the boy’s advances had tested his patience and control like no other and today he could finally give himself to the boy that had become his world.

Pulling out his phone, he shot a quick text to Stilinski and hoped that the boy would agree to meet him after graduation was over. Bobby felt anxious for the first time in a long time, his heart fluttering like a high school student around their first love. Damn, he really for the boy and he hadn’t even had him yet.

***

Stiles’ phone vibrated just as he stood up to get in line for his diploma, the message surprising him almost as much as who it was sent from.

_ Coach Finstock: Meet me after the ceremony, I have a surprise and something to ask you. I’ll be in the locker room if you decide to meet with me. _

Stiles looked around trying to see if he could find his coach. He found him on stage behind a lot of the other faculty and when their eyes met, Stiles flashed him the brightest smile he could before texting out his agreement.

***

Bobby left shortly after the last kid received their diploma not caring if the faculty got upset with him, he had something more important than them. He hauled it to the locker rooms and entered his small office as he waited on Stiles to get there.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles entered the locker room.

“About time Bilinski,” Coach Finstock teased as Stiles walked up to him, holding out the rose to the boy.

“And what’s the flower for Coach.” Stiles grinned, watching as the older man held the flower towards him.

“The name is Bobby by the way,” Finstock said as he gave the rose to Stiles, “And I was hoping that you would be willing to go on a date with me.” Bobby smiled as he smirked at Stiles, trying to conceal his nerves that he was wrong about how the boy might feel about him. His palms were sweatier than they were when he walked in and not because of the heat.

Stiles reached out to bring Bobby’s hand to his lips and kissed each of the older man’s knuckles. “I’d love too, Bobby.” Stiles smiled up at the beautiful man in front of him. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as Bobby looked at him with lust in his eyes.

Bobby leaned down and kissed Stiles on his forehead, elated that Stiles had agreed to go on a date with him and hopefully going on many more. 

“Okay, as much as I love how cute we’re being. I also have a surprise for you.” Stiles snickered as he got closer to him. 

“And what might that be baby doll,” Finstock smiled as Stiles wrapped his hands around his neck.

“This,” Stiles leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was soft and teasing like all the flirting Stiles had taunted him with over the years. Bobby deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into the boy’s mouth and hearing Stiles moan. He wanted Stiles to understand that what he wanted was something more than just chaste kisses and a date. 

They broke apart, breathing softly against each other’s faces. Bobby slid his hand into one of Stiles’ as he turned them towards the door and was ready to bring the boy out to a celebratory lunch date and maybe a trip to the fair if Stiles was a good boy. Bobby smirked at his last thought and squeezed Stiles’ hand just a little tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really love this fic and have a few more ideas for it and to start with those ideas here is a new chapter for it :)

Stiles suggested that they go to the diner because he was craving for celebratory curly fries and Bobby found it hard to say no to that smile that Stiles’ flashed him. And that’s how he found himself sliding into the booth across from his beautiful date in the retro diner.

“Would you like me to order for us, dollface” Bobby drawled out, his voice deep and husky with lust. His tongue darting out to lightly lick his lips as he winked at Stiles’ and smirked when he saw the boy’s cheek blush pink.

Stiles’ nodded in confirmation as Bobby took the menu from Stiles and placed it at the edge of the table for the waitress to pick up as they waited to be attended. Once the waitress had sauntered over, Bobby ordered Stiles an order of curly fries and a veggie burger remembering the off-hand comment about the boy going vegetarian for his dad during one of his tirades of out-loud thinking.

With a hum of agreement, Bobby let the waitress leave to go place their orders with the chef and turn his attention back to his lovely date. 

“So I was thinking that depending on how well you behave we could go to the county fair after this. What’re your thoughts sweetheart?” Bobby smirked as he waited for Stiles’ answer.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,  _ daddy _ .” Stiles snickered as he watched Bobby blush up to his ears. “Two could play at this game,” Stiles thought to himself.

“Sounds like somebody wants to play dirty. You know you shouldn’t tempt me doll. We might have to get this food to go if you keep it up.”

“Why does daddy wanna whisk me back to his house for some rough-housing.” Stiles batted his eyelashes at Bobby and watched his old coach now maybe-boyfriend get riled up by his teasing.

“As much of a temptress as you are, this is your graduation lunch and our first date so I should try to be a gentleman and at least get through lunch before whisking you back to my house for some good old fashion rough-housing.” Bobby smiled as he watched Stiles blush deepen and his mouth drop open before putting his hands in front of it in an innocent gesture.

The curly fries and their other food and milkshakes were placed onto the table and their raunchy flirting was set aside as they began wolfing down their meals. With one last slurp of his strawberry milkshake, Stiles pushed his dishes towards the edge of the table as they Bobby walked up to the cash register to pay for the meal.

“Thank you for the wonderful meal  _ daddy _ ,” Stiles whispered in Bobby’s ear as he walked out to the coach’s car. 

He slid into the passenger seat as he watched Bobby race to the car with the change in his hand.

“What’s got you in such a rush  _ daddy _ , you—” Stiles gasped as Bobby crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. The older man’s tongue licked its way into his mouth and Stiles moaned at the feeling of it. His clothes felt itchy in the growing heat of the car as he tried to get closer to the man that was dominating his thoughts.

Bobby chuckled as he watched Stiles try to strip himself in the passenger seat and attempt to straddle him. “Easy doll, why don’t we wait for the bedroom. Make our first time together really worth it.” Bobby leaned in and kissed the pout off Stiles’ face. 

“Fine but I’ll have you know I’m very impatient,” Stiles humphed out as he sunk into his seat with an impudent pout.

“I’ll make sure that your patience is rewarded,” Bobby smirked as he started to drive them back to his place and maybe speed a little on the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
